


Untitled Drarry

by charmingmalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Hogwarts Sixth Year, M/M, One Shot, mentions of harmony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 08:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2421488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmingmalfoy/pseuds/charmingmalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm sooooo sorry if I had some mistakes. I speak Spanish and I'm not sure my English is good. Please comment any suggestion or opinion because this is my first work in English and I'm not very good at writing uh gay things and that stuff idk </p><p>I made this to my best friend Sam</p></blockquote>





	Untitled Drarry

_“Are you scared, Potter?”_

Blonde, extremely pale and with cold grey eyes.

Draco Malfoy was sitting in the library, alone as always. He wasn’t exactly looking for information to do Professor Snape’s homework. He was just thinking. He had found that the library was the perfect place to reflect about the situations that he was living; all the problems that he was facing seemed to have a solution there. Draco rested his head on one of the bookshelves and closed his eyes. He was breathing slowly and calmly, he had fallen asleep. He was tired; tired of the works and homework; but also tired of the life that he was living.

He remembered all the times that he made jokes about Harry Potter and in spite of it, was him who was afraid.

_“Are you scared, Malfoy?”_

He hadn’t forgotten that time when he heard his mom talking to herself. “He’s just a kid… It is too much to a 16 years old boy…”

From the other side of the library, a black-haired guy was watching Draco with his deep green eyes.

“Harry! Pay attention to me!”

“Uh? Oh, yes, Hermione. Of course.”

“What are you looking at?”

“Oh, nothing” Harry looked fast to Hermione and then he looked back to Draco. She took a thick roll of parchment from her bag and hit Harry: “Hey! If you distract you are never going to finish Snape’s homework!”

“Hermione, we have two weeks to do it…”

“But I know you are…” Harry wasn’t listening to Hermione. He kept looking to Draco in a way that made him feel uncomfortable.

“Harry James Potter!” Hermione exclaimed and she hit him again with the parchments “I’m talking to you!”

“I’m so sorry, Hermione. You’re right, I am distracted” he grabbed her by her arm and they walked out from the library”

 

Meanwhile, Draco was already awake because of a nightmare. He sighed, took his stuff, stood up and walked outside the library to the Common Room.

The next day, Harry woke up early and walked fast to the library. «I must be crazy» he said to himself. He was right. Nobody wanted to stay in the library on Saturday, especially because there was a visit to Hogsmeade later. Harry looked around but no one was there; suddenly a book flew from one of the shelves and hit him on his back.

“What the-“ but before he finished talking other book hit him and this time he took out his wand to hex whoever was annoying him.

“What are you doing here, Potter?” Draco was standing behind a bookshelf holding his wand high.

“Hey, Malfoy, I didn’t-“ Harry was interrupted by a red-haired guy who came running screaming his name.

“Harry! Hermione and I are waiting for you. It’s time to go” Ron said, and then followed Harry out the library after giving Draco a look full of hate and disgust just as Draco did.

And Tuesday came; the days seemed too short for Draco, lately he had been counting down the days. He didn’t know what for, he was just doing it. The library was lonely, there were only two or three students at sight, but then he heard a feminine voice that he recognized instantly.

“Harry, where are you going?” Hermione asked. Harry turned around to face her and stopped to reply.

“I just, uh, need a minute. I’m coming” he said. Hermione nodded and returned to the book she was reading.

Harry was looking for someone; he searched for those grey eyes and that blonde hair. After a couple of minutes he saw him. Draco Malfoy. He was going through the pages of a book about unicorns and other magical creatures. Harry walked quietly to him and stood behind the blonde causing him to jump.

“Potter. What are you doing here? Thought you were with that mudblood girlfriend of yours” Harry stayed quiet, although he felt the need of punching Draco in the nose for calling Hermione like that. He took two steps and now was in front of the grey eyes. He hesitated to sit, but finally he did it. After what seemed several seconds to both of them, Harry leaned closer to Draco until their lips brushed. As if he was asking for permission, Harry waited for Draco’s response, but nothing happened, so he decided to kiss him. Just an innocent and little kiss. Both of them blushed, Harry stood up and walked away without saying a word.

Hermione was waiting for him, and jumped to his arms to kiss him with no reason. They smiled hoping that nobody had seen them. But someone had seen that kiss. A couple of grey eyes were spying Harry and Hermione from afar. Draco suddenly felt jealous, jealous that Hermione could kiss Harry whenever she wanted, and he couldn’t do it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sooooo sorry if I had some mistakes. I speak Spanish and I'm not sure my English is good. Please comment any suggestion or opinion because this is my first work in English and I'm not very good at writing uh gay things and that stuff idk 
> 
> I made this to my best friend Sam


End file.
